Ciclos
by Cheshire Megurine
Summary: Porque a veces no importa cuanto lo desees, a veces es mejor cerrar ciertos capítulos. ONE-SHOT. YangxWeiss


Hola buenas noches! aqui traigo un pequeño fic YangxWeiss (por fis no me maten )... no es una pareja muy usual para Yang ya que siempre se le ve con Blake... sin embargo esta historia la escribi por una simple razon... es el cierre de un ciclo mio y la mejor manera de canalizarlo fue por medio de un escrito... la pareja la escogi por ciertas razones personales. Espero la disfruten... Es un one shot!... en caso de que me inspire quizas cree otro shot y sea como un two shot pero dudo que pase. Es algo pequeño, no tengan muchas expectativas.

* * *

 **Ciclos**

Ella entera se posó junto al ventanal de aquel restaurante de comida extranjera. El lugar se encontraba tan repleto como lo recordaba la última vez que decidió comer allí. Era como un cuadro pintado en el recuerdo que atravesaba su mente. El regresar en el tiempo se había convertido en la nueva adicción de esos días de inverno, llevándola en sus pasos hasta ese lugar. La nostalgia se mezclaba con el olor exquisito de un buen corte acompañado con un buen vaso de vino, y de pronto una sonrisa en su rostro era la mejor compañía que podía esperar esa noche, no sin antes morderse los labios como de costumbre.

Basta y seca por dentro, ni siquiera el ruido del tráfico podía apartarla de lo que realmente aquello le hacía sentir. Su persona se encontraba dividida en dos; la primera era la que cualquiera podía ver, y la segunda era su alma vuelta en pedazos que la rodeaban en un vórtice de emociones.

Su pecho estaba lleno de suspiros que se evaporaban con el frío, adornando el espectáculo de una manera tan lúgubre que le hacía reír sínicamente muy dentro de su corazón. Realmente la imagen era para morirse de pena y ella lo sabía.

¿Cómo es que siempre regresaba al mismo lugar? Siempre la respuesta era algo confusa y difícil de comprender. No por el hecho de no saber lo que quería, si no por haber llegado tan tarde a percibir las señales que la llevaron a caer en un profundo precipicio del cual creía que se había olvidado. Sin embargo, se sentía restringida por su misma persona y eso la enfurecía.

Su libertad no le pertenecía cada que la estación se aproximaba impidiéndole pensar claramente.

Nuevamente un plato de numerosos sentimientos sería el platillo que le haría revolver su estómago hasta terminar vomitando lágrimas en su colchón.

Sus manos se apretaron dentro de su chaqueta. Realmente sentía nauseas.

El extrañarla era como un deja vu periódico, pues la nieve le recordaba su blanca y fría cabellera, la cual, a pesar de no ser muy cálida, había sido su cobija en varias ocasiones cuando así lo decidía y se permitía. Sus brazos fueron en alguna ocasión un refugio ante las adversidades que, eventualmente, se terminaron convirtiendo sólo en un par de extremidades incapaces de irradiar el mismo calor que anteriormente manifestaban.

─ Te extraño tanto Weiss ─ susurró casi por inercia antes de negar con su cabeza. Eso debía parar, pues le desgastaba la poca sensatez que le quedaba. A pesar de haber pasado dos años, seguía añorándola.

─ Disculpe, ¿desea pasar?

Ella dió un brinco en su lugar. Se encontraba tan perdida en su mente que no se percató del camarero que se le había acercado. Probablemente se miraba sospechoso que ella sólo se quedara parada frente al establecimiento sin intenciones de ingresar.

─ No, yo ya me iba ─ contestó al educado gesto.

─ Hace frío, creo que una taza de café le vendría bien ─ sonrió tranquilamente abriendo de manera cortés la puerta haciendo sonar la campanilla de la entrada.

Suspiró por décima vez esa noche y decidió pasar tomando lugar junto a la ventana. Sonrió al tocar el mantel color perla que adornaba su mesa y después ordenó al joven un té con leche. Seguramente eso la calmaría.

Durante la espera miró a través de la ventana, y rió pensando que verdaderamente había enloquecido, pues ahora que miraba bien el panorama, la ventisca era demasiado fuerte, y no muchas personas deambulaban por la calle que ahora era adornada por nieve, objetos navideños y letreros brillantes de publicidad.

Su rubia melena era un nido blanco y su chaqueta se encontraba en el mismo estado. Se limpió un poco ambas zonas y se acomodó su cabello recogiéndolo en una cola de caballo bastante mal hecha.

El eco de la campana de la entrada llamó su atención desviando su mirada y con ello escindiendo el aire que la rodeaba de manera escabrosa, pues al parecer a sus pulmones se les había olvidado momentáneamente que su persona necesitaba de aire para sobrevivir.

Allí, parada enfrente de ella, se encontraba la persona por la cual alguna vez lo dió todo. Respiró profundamente antes de mirar en cualquier dirección buscando algo que le calmara los nervios, pero fue demasiado tarde, el contacto visual fue inevitable y una mueca de angustia terminó por colocarse en su rostro. Escuchaba con temor cada paso que ella daba, pues sus tacones eran una melodía que la hipnotizaba dejándola sin poder articular una palabra. A pesar de haber pasado aquel tiempo, ella lucía radiante como siempre, lo cual la descolocó un poco, pues le hizo pensar que sólo ella sufría por su ausencia.

─Debe ser una maldita broma─ comentó en voz casi audible.

¿Por qué ella se encontraba allí? ¿acaso ella también le recordaba aquella época del año? ¿o sólo la esperanza le hacía sentir que aún le importaba?

Una pequeña chispa se había encendido en su corazón.

─Yang, hola ─ saludó gentilmente mientras regalaba un pequeño beso a su mejilla.

─ ¡Weiss! ─comentó nerviosamente con su rostro pintado de carmín. Desgraciadamente su cuerpo aun respondía a su llamado.

La miró de pies a cabeza, y se disculpó por su poca educación invitándola a sentarse con ella en su mesa, invitación que la chica albina aceptó sin poner resistencia.

─ No pensé encontrarte esta noche ─ le dijo mientras se sentaba enfrente de ella acomodando su abrigo y sus cosas sobre la silla.

─ Si, bueno, ya sabes… sirven muy buen té en este lugar─ rió levemente ocultando sus brazos bajo la mesa intentando esconder la mentira y la poca calma que su figura le brindaba.

El camarero se acercó a la mesa entregando el té y tomando el pedido de su acompañante antes de volver sus pasos hacia la cocina. Después de algunos segundos de silencio tras el último comentario de Yang, Weiss decidió continuar.

─ ¿Cómo has estado?

─ _Extrañándote ─_ pensó mientras jugaba con sus dedos debajo de la mesa─ Bien, ya sabes. Trabajando como siempre.

Weiss respondió con una media sonrisa y su blanca dentadura, pues sabía que su ex – novia era una adicta al trabajo.

─Claro… debí imaginarlo. Yo he estado bien. Ya sabes, cuidando del negocio familiar.

Weiss era una de las hijas de uno de los hombres que poseía una de las compañías más ricas del mundo, que, tras su retirada, y la falta de interés de su hermana mayor dejó todo en sus manos para que la administrara.

─Te escuchas tan pedante… ─bromeó tomando un poco de su té. Ella la miró divertida.

─Claro, soy casi dueña del mundo─ sonrió genuinamente.

El tiempo pasó entre bromas, risas y anécdotas de los últimos años en que ambas no habían tenido contacto. Era casi como si el tiempo jamás las hubiera separado. La atmósfera había cambiado rápidamente después de un par de copas de vino que Weiss había insistido en invitar. Aquello había relajado los sentidos de Yang en todos los aspectos volviéndolos más torpes, pero también más alertas.

─Te lo juro, debiste ver el rostro de Winter, fue totalmente épico ─comentó alegre mientras terminaba de beber de su copa.

─Dudo mucho que a ella le hubiese gustado eso, ya sabes, no nos llevábamos tan bien─ dijo jugando con su dedo índice alrededor del borde de su copa casi hechizada, sintiendo como la nostalgia al recordar las peleas con su ex – cuñada la estaban poniendo sensible.

─Sabes… a veces pienso en todo lo que pasamos─ dijo calmadamente llamando la atención de su acompañante. El mareo comenzaba a aturdirla─. En todo lo que planeamos y… pienso que a veces la vida es tan injusta.

─ ¿Cuándo no lo ha sido? ─preguntó intentando desviar el tema, pues a pesar de que moría por saber acerca de lo que sentía, no quería pisar terreno peligroso, pues quizás podrían salir heridas nuevamente.

Weiss suspiró y se levantó con la excusa de tener que ir al baño. La rubia agradeció que aquello pasara, pues probablemente si se abrían de corazón todo terminaría en un desastre público. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar mirar las caderas y piernas de la albina mientras caminaba fuera de su vista. Su vestido blanco daba mucha imaginación para quien la estuviera mirando.

Un suspiro salió de sus labios al recordar como se sentía estar atrapada entre sus piernas y rápidamente sacudió su cabeza apenada buscando con la mirada en que distraerse sin éxito; pues lo más interesante que encontró, fue la taza de té que había dejado sin terminar por culpa de Weiss.

A pesar de que hacía frío, una corriente de calor había atravesado su cuerpo quemándole su pecho.

Tras varios minutos, Weiss regresó tomando sus cosas dispuesta a irse sin dedicarle alguna mirada.

─Tengo que regresar, ya es bastante tarde─ comentó sacando su cartera buscando al camarero para que le pasara la cuenta.

─ ¿Vienes en algo o te escapaste como siempre? ─cuestionó caminando hacia ella a paso lento sin acercarse demasiado.

─Tomaré un taxi ahora que la ventisca ha parado─ dijo mirándola un poco por sobre sus ojos.

La conocía, y durante lo que duró su noviazgo, la chica sabía que a ella le gustaba fugarse de vez en cuando sin darle explicaciones a nadie. Generalmente cuando eso sucedía, ella siempre terminaba recurriendo a algún transporte público.

Yang la tomó del brazo delicadamente para que la mirara. Odiaba que la observara por el rabillo del ojo.

─Vine en Bumblebee, yo te llevo─ dijo serenamente mordiéndose el labio.

Weiss sonrió a su gesto, pues sabía que aquello significaba que no estaría tranquila si se iba sola por ahí a altas horas de la noche. La miró algunos segundos antes de aceptar su petición, no sin antes percatarse de que la rubia se había mordido la boca. La conocía bastante, y sabía que aquello significaba que se encontraba nerviosa e ida en su propio pensamiento. Ante aquello, decidió no prestarle mucha atención, ya que se la había pasado bastante bien a su lado.

Después de pagar la cuenta, ambas salieron dirigiéndose hacia el estacionamiento en donde se localizaba la motocicleta de Yang. Al llegar, la misma sacó el casco de seguridad del compartimento ofreciéndoselo a su compañera.

─No tienes porque dármelo, puedo ir sin el─ dijo cruzándose de brazos─ además… me encanta sentir el viento en mi rostro.

Yang la miró, y por un momento recordó algunas disputas del pasado por esa misma razón. Quizás si fuera otra época, le hubiera insistido en que se lo aceptara. Incluso lo pensó, pero había decidido no pelear esa noche. Después de todo, era un encuentro que muy seguramente no volvería a pasar, y lo último que quería, era discutir con ella.

─Está bien─ dijo poniéndose el casco sobre su cabeza abrochándolo adecuadamente.

Weiss alzó sus cejas claramente sorprendida, ya que siempre solía discutirle sobre su seguridad al momento de treparse en tremenda motocicleta.

─ ¿Vienes _Ice Queen_? ─ preguntó la rubia ya arriba del transporte encendido.

La albina apretó sus manos que se encontraban en sus codos, ya que hacía mucho tiempo no escuchaba ese sobrenombre y aquello le había sacudido algo en su interior. Sintió como su rostro ardía, y subió rápidamente escondiendo su cabeza en el mar de hebras doradas de Yang, enganchándose con sus brazos en la cintura de la misma. Le apenaba la idea de que la viera en ese estado, y reconocía que muy dentro de ella el escuchar aquel sobrenombre la había puesto feliz.

Yang arrancó derrapando sutilmente sobre el pavimento. El agarre de Weiss le ponía nerviosa.

Por otro lado, Weiss pensaba en lo poco que había durado su máscara esa noche. Pretender que haber pasado una velada con ella no había puesto de cabeza su mundo era como pretender no ver el fuego que incendia tu propia casa. Sin embargo, se reprimió mentalmente, ya que existía una segunda razón por la cual aunque quisiese no podría regresar con Yang. La primera era que se habían lastimado tanto con tantas peleas y miedos que a ella le abordaban; pues su familia era estricta en cuanto a la imagen social y la habían empujado a terminar su "aventura", como ellos le llamaban. Seguramente si lo contara, todo el mundo la vería como una cobarde. La segunda era la que más odiaba y la que no la dejaba conciliar el sueño por las noches, pues su padre estaba arreglándole un compromiso a largo plazo con el hijo de un gran magnate de negocios.

El chico parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas. Alto, rubio, ojos azules y de buen porte. No obstante, a ella no le atraía en lo absoluto, pues el galán se la pasaba alardeando cada que podía sobre su condición económica. Las fiestas entre nobles cada vez le causaban más dolor de cabeza, y a veces se sentía extraída de algún planeta distante.

Sintió como una lágrima rosó por su gélida mejilla mientras su pecho se oprimía al recordar tal cosa.

Poco después a unos quince minutos, Yang se detuvo cerca de un parque comercial en donde se encontraba un gran árbol de luces navideño. Aquel árbol se consideraba el conmemorativo oficial y era sede de todos los eventos de la época.

El bullicio hizo que Weiss se apartara rápidamente de la espalda de Yang percatándose de que no se encontraban afuera de su residencia.

─ ¿Qué hacemos aquí? ─ cuestionó confundida mientras bajaba de la motocicleta. El lugar le resultaba nauseabundamente familiar. Aquel lugar era en donde algunas veces ella se presentó a cantar públicamente antes de suceder a la familia Schnee.

El canto era una de las habilidades más sorprendentes de la albina. Algunos aseguraban que su voz se asemejaba a la de un ángel, un ángel que ahora se encontraba corrompido por la avaricia de su padre.

─ ¿No recuerdas este lugar? ─ le dijo Yang quitándose el casco y sacudiendo su cabellera─ Aquí es donde te conocí por primera vez.

Weiss tragó saliva abrazándose sintiendo miedo a donde iban las cosas y por como sentía en aquel momento. ¡Claro que recordaba ese lugar, pero no quería recordar nada de lo de antes! Le hacía concebir nuevamente aquel sentimiento de soledad, pues mucho tiempo atrás llegó a sentir que aquellos espectáculos sólo eran un teatro en donde se vendía su imagen personal al mundo.

─Te pedí que me llevaras a casa…

─Weiss, ¿podemos hablar un momento?

La voz de Yang se confundía con tanto ruido. Sin embargo, Weiss logró escucharla perfectamente cuando la rubia se colocó justo a unos centímetros de ella.

Se encontraba tan cerca que casi podía sentir su respiración erizarle la piel. Y sólo en aquel momento, Weiss escudriño el atuendo de Yang recordando lo mucho que le gustaba verla de negro con su chamarra de cuero y pantalones ajustados. Ella siempre lo describió como una atracción monocromática, ya que casi siempre vestían con los mismos colores respectivamente.

La calma le invadió. Era extraño como ella podía lograr eso con sólo estar a su alrededor. De alguna forma aquello le hizo recordar el cómo se conocieron.

Ella se encontraba leyendo en una de las bancas uno de sus libros favoritos mientras esperaba el regreso de su familia. Para ese momento, ella se había inmerso en la lectura cuando de repente algo se estampó al otro extremo del banco. La albina volteó rápidamente espantada al lugar de impacto visualizando como una joven rubia se hallaba inconsciente y una motocicleta aun encendida golpeaba con el respaldo de la banca.

Rápidamente se acercó para auxiliar en lo que pudiese mientras sus dedos se movían velozmente en el teclado de su teléfono celular marcando el número del hospital general de la ciudad.

Nunca supo como es que ella misma había actuado de manera tan rápida aquella noche. Sólo supo que después del incidente, los encuentros con aquella chica fueron bastante frecuentes. Ella inocentemente llegó a pensar que era obra del destino, pero después Yang le reveló que ella fue la persona que la buscó en cada ocasión, pues se había enamorado desde el primer instante en que cruzó su mirada con ella.

Su rostro se entristeció vagamente antes de poder decir articular alguna frase─ quiero ir a casa…─insistió apartándose de su lado mientras buscaba algo interesante que ver en el suelo. Le dolía estar en aquel lugar.

La rubia se quedó en el mismo sitio sin moverse mirando y tocando un poco la orilla del casco que sostenía débilmente. Las palabras la habían abandonado por completo y la señal por parte de ella había sido más que clara.

─De acuerdo, lo lamento.

Weiss levantó su rostro observando como su compañera se montaba nuevamente en la motocicleta para después imitarla y abrazarla con menos ímpetu que antes. Aquello le había dolido en el fondo de su alma y le había dejado sin ánimo y fuerza.

─ _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que encontrarte esta noche? ¿Por qué tenía que mirarte otra vez? ¿Me odias? No quiero que me odies… ─_ pensó mientras todo en su mente colapsaba en un ataque de inseguridad. La extrañaba a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido.

El viaje fue silencioso hasta la mansión Schnee, en donde Yang se estacionó sin bajar de la motocicleta. No quería estar así más tiempo y el nudo en su garganta se desataría en cualquier momento rompiendo en llanto, pero la voz de Weiss la sacó un momento de ese mar de emociones que explotaría en cualquier segundo.

─Muchas gracias por hoy, fue una linda velada Yang─ comentó en voz baja─. Aunque haya sido algo accidental la pase bastante bien.

Una media sonrisa se formó en el rostro la rubia y con ello comprendió que no importa que tanto la amara, ni que tanto intentara, simplemente su tiempo se había terminado. El tiempo de quererse había concluido. Por más que aquello pueda doler y romper todo en su interior debería cerrarse como un ciclo más en su vida.

─Siempre te recordaré Weiss, fuiste uno de esos grandes amores que no se olvidan, pero se recuerdan con cariño─ dijo entrecortándose por la pena que sentía en su pecho.

Weiss abrió sus ojos esperando a que su cuerpo reaccionara de alguna forma, pero no lo hizo. Las palabras de Yang tenían un dejo de dolor que le hizo comprender que le seguía amando, y que pasaría a ser solo un buen recuerdo a partir de ahora.

La rubia se despidió con una honesta sonrisa antes de desaparecer por el horizonte al final de la calle, dejando a una Weiss con una mirada perdida y algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

─Pensé que ya te había superado…─sonrió irónicamente mirando al cielo esperando alguna respuesta, pero la respuesta ya la sabía.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer, muchos saludos y lo mejor para ustedes.

Ja ne!


End file.
